Maybe It's Not All Bad
by Storm-fox8
Summary: A short ramble reflecting my thoughts on Forest of the Dead, as it left me feeling quite low. Takes place at the end of that episode Rose/Ten Oneshot.


**A/N: This is my first ever one shot story, so I hope it isn't too bad :) I decided to write this cause Forest of the Dead left me feeling quite emotional, and a bit low. I suppose writing this helped me come to terms with stuff. And to cheer myself up XD As I'm sure lots of people agree meeting River Song was pretty tough on us passionate Ten/Rose fans (I know she really got to me), it hurts to think of the Doctor moving on from Rose and perhaps loving River Song even more but it is important to stay realistic. After all, we never REALLY found out who she was, and we can't expect the Doctor to never fall in love again, lets not forget he had a whole family once. And we don't know how far in the future River Song is, or what happens with Rose at the end of this series so I'm trying to stay open minded. No matter what you can't deny Steven Moffat is an amazing writer. Did anyone ever stop to think that maybe if it was hard for us to watch it would be even harder for the Doctor to face with losing Rose still fresh in his memory?**

* * *

Maybe It's Not All Bad

Donna watched the Doctor from across the TARDIS console as he sat arms folded in the chair. The green light from the time rotor cast a wavering eerie glow across his face as it pulsed slightly, exaggerating his expression. He seemed deep in thought, his brow furrowed but his eyes exposed his grief to her.

Neither of them had yet said a word since they had entered the TARDIS, both having been deeply effected by the recent turn of events. Donna felt lonelier than ever. She knew now that none of it had been real, but just for a short time she had known what it felt like to be truly happy. It had caused emotions she had felt after losing Lance to resurface, even after all this time. When she had met him she had thought she had found the right man, but it turned out that she had been living a lie, just the same as in the Library.

_Perhaps there just isn't anyone out there for me,_ she thought to herself dejectedly. She tried to swallow her misery, forcing herself to be positive. _At least I still have the Doctor, _she tried to reassure herself. It wasn't the same of course, she didn't like him like _that_, and he would never settle down and lead a normal life like that anyway. Besides he was an alien- but at least he genuinely cared for her and that meant everything.

She reflected on how fond she had become of him- they had definitely gotten closer. She felt she could trust this man with her life, though she couldn't really explain why – especially after her misfortune with men betraying her – but perhaps she just didn't learn. _I'm gonna stay with him forever, _she resolved. After all there was nothing and no one else to go back for apart from her mum and granddad.

Shaking herself out of her musings she looked again at the Doctor to find him still staring into the distance. She was unsure of how long they had been like that, but she decided she had given him enough space. She approached him slowly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You still _alright_?" She said softly, a slight joking tone in her voice. He smiled up at her appreciatively, but she could see the sorrow in his eyes. "At least you saved her, in a way. I know it's not the same but you did a good thing." The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Yeah… I know." He sighed deeply, that far-away look still in his eyes.

"That was a big sigh. Wanna talk about it?" He seemed to consider it for a moment.

"I just…" he appeared to struggle to find the right words. "I clearly… _love _her in the future," he said reluctant to use that word, "she proved that to me. But…" again he could not seem to form a sentence that did his emotions justice.

"You mean you find it hard because you didn't feel it, even though she did." Donna attempted to help him out, nudging him on.

"Well, yes there was that. But that's not what's _really _bugging me." He ran his hands through his hair distractedly. "I'm… not even over Rose yet…" He admitted, finding it hard to say aloud. "I still…" he stopped himself. Even now he couldn't say the words, even though it was too late. "I just met my future wife and it hurts because I still…" He sprang to his feet abruptly and paced around the console agitated with himself.

"I know that I've been in love before and moved on. I mean I had a family, back on Galifrey. But to be shown my future, to have it rubbed in my face like that… I'm supposed to love her but I still love Rose!" He suddenly realised he had said it, and his eyes widened in alarm. Donna walked over to him and took his hand to comfort him.

"It's alright," She said kindly. She chuckled at his look of shock at his own words. "What are you like. You know you can talk to me about anything. It's good to talk. You never say anything. Sometimes it really helps just to open up a bit."

He realised nowadays that he did open up a lot more easily to people. He felt sure that was Rose's doing- she had often confronted him about topics he had never before confessed to. She had changed him so much, and for the better.

"I know it must be painful to have met Professor River Song before you were supposed to, but that's just it isn't it. You're not supposed to be in love with her yet, that could be hundreds of years in your future for all you know. You may not be ready now but someday you will be." Donna gave him a small smile.

"I said I'd never let myself fall for someone like that again." He said quietly, his eyes downcast. But when he looked up and she saw the tears shining in his eyes she could see the hurt within them, and it broke her heart. "Every time it gets harder. When I lost Rose…I thought I couldn't take anymore. And you know what scares me most?" Donna shook her head hesitantly. "She said I looked young. If I look young when I feel like this, how much more do I have to live through? I don't want to be that old." His voice shook, tears threatening to fall – but he wouldn't let them.

Donna was a little taken aback by his distress, unsure of how to respond. She thought carefully for a moment of how to console him.

"But in the future you still manage to fall in love with her, so there is still good to look forward to. You still have the capability, so maybe it's not all that bad." She squeezed his hand, trying her best to reassure him, though she couldn't help but feel it was a slightly weak attempt. He smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you Donna."

They stood silent for a few minutes each dwelling on what had been said.

"I wish I could see Rose again." The Doctor said suddenly, barely louder than a whisper and sounding more like he were speaking to himself rather than Donna. "I never got to tell her…" he drifted off.

"Maybe… you will," Donna said apprehensively, unsure as to whether it was the right thing to say.

"It's impossible." He shook his head, though smiling at her hope.

"Last time I checked you were pretty good at impossible." She said light heartedly. He grinned at her. Abruptly the TARDIS console bleeped, and the Doctor quickly looked at the monitor. No sooner had he looked than what had been displayed on the screen had vanished.

But he had caught a flash of the Galifreyan symbols, having glanced up mere milliseconds before the message had gone. His mouth hung slightly open, _surely that hadn't said…_

"What was that all about?" Donna inquired, noting his stunned expression. Perhaps he had simply wanted to see those two words that held so much meaning. He blinked at her, looking lost for words. But for once he thought, he would be positive and have hope. He smiled broadly at her and said simply:

"Maybe you're right. I am pretty good at impossible."

- BAD WOLF -

* * *

**A/N: I ramble too much. Sorry if that was all too emotional and that XD I'm not saying I want River to be his wife or that I definitely think she was, it just seemed to fit with what I was saying, and they did sort of imply it. Also I hope it wasn't too out of character for the Doctor opening up that much, though I have noticed this series he is a lot more open, such as in The Doctors Daughter he seemed to talk about his past quite willingly.**

**Anyways, now we can all move on and look forward to the finale! Wooo Rose :D**

**On a side note regarding my other story Lost and Found, I am currently writing chapter 6, just at a much slower pace due to me having exams this and next week. I'm really starting to feel the pressure so your patience is very much appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
